ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mobius (Sonic the Comic)
Mobius, also called Planet Mobius, is the main setting of the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions. It is a planet inhabited by various sentient anthropomorphic animals, including Sonic the Hedgehog. It is located in a small galaxy 117,63222 light years from Earth, in a parallel dimension, in a different time zone, within a region made up of dark matter.''Sonic the Comic'' #25, "Prologue: Once Upon a Planet..." According to the Ring of Eternity, the supposed spirit of the planet, Mobius is an "important centre-point between dimensions." Mobius is made up of various continents, which are divided into numerous areas named "Zones" which vary from lush, green areas, to bustling cities and uninhabitable deserts. The planet possesses its own unique satellite, the Miracle Planet, which shifts between dimensions, but is currently chained to the planet's surface. Mobius was once a beautiful unspoiled world, until Dr. Ivo Robotnik came on the scene and subjugated the planet to his rule. The dictator was eventually overthrown by the Freedom Fighters, who continued to keep Mobius' peace in the uneasy times that followed. History Early history Millions of years ago, Mobius was a barren, mountainous planet that supported no life. One day, a team of scientific dinosaurs in spacesuits arrived, tasked with injecting basic organisms into the planet's ecosystem, which would evolve into the planet's fauna. This process was witnessed by Amy Rose and Tekno, who were sent there by the Ring of Eternity as a reward for their work. As they left, the dinosaur unveiled that they were working for a higher power, hinted to be God.''Sonic the Comic'' #142, "Day One" 8,000 years ago, the Ancient Echidna race was the most dominant species on Mobius, who lived on what is now the Floating Island's Megopolis City. In that era, the alien Drakon Empire came to Mobius and stole emeralds from the Echidnas' sacred mines to use as containers for their invention, the unstable chaos energy, resulting in the creation of the Chaos Emeralds. Refusing to let the vile Drakons to wield such power, Pochacamac stole the Chaos Emeralds, leading to the Great War between the Drakons and the Echidnas on Mobius. At the dawn this conflict, Sonic the Hedgehog was briefly taken there by Tikal in an attempt to help the echidnas, where he saw the creation of Chaos, who was subsequently imprisoned.''Sonic the Comic'' #182, "War of the Worlds!"''Sonic the Comic'' #181, "The Origin of Chaos!" After the war, the Drakons left Mobius without the Chaos Emeralds while the Echidnas completely vanished, with the exception of Knuckles the Echidna and Dr. Zachary. Six hundred years ago, Mobius' species were highly segregated into species-designated tribes, who were too reluctant to help one another. This allowed the hyenas under King Leer to ravage and conquer without any real opposition, until Bravehog chose to stand up to their oppression and aided another tribe. Inspired by Bravehog's fearlessness, the Mobians united and were able to defeat Leer.''Sonic the Comic'' #107, "Bravehog" Peace on Mobius Around the present day, Mobius had become an idyllic world. While there were cities and industrial areas like the Metropolis Zone and Oil Ocean Zone existed and there were criminal forces like the Sky Pirates, most of the planet was peaceful and there was ecological harmony. In a number of zones, there seemed to be little or no obvious technology. When the kindly Dr. Ovi Kintobor surfaced, he tried to turn Mobius into a true paradise by using his Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor to transfer most of the planet's evil into his six Chaos Emeralds. Amidst his work, Kintobor became friends with Sonic the Hedgehog and the pair worked together to find the missing Grey Emerald. Although they never found it, Kintobor's experiments on Sonic's speed, while Sonic wore Kintobor's Power Sneakers, resulted in an accident that gave Sonic his signature look. Before his plan could see fruition, Kintobor was involved in an accident that transformed him into the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik.''Sonic the Comic'' #8, "The Origin of Sonic" Ruled by Robotnik and Metallix The next few years saw Robotnik attempt to conquer Mobius by force, with two large-scale efforts foiled by Sonic and his sidekick, Tails.''Sonic the Comic'' #27, "Part 2: A Tale of Tails" After a few more small attempts that saw him move away to the Special Zone,''Sonic the Comic'' #4, "Day of the Badniks" Robotnik took control of the Omni-Viewer and had him sent Sonic and his allies into the future, allowing him to take over Mobius unopposed.''Sonic the Comic'' #9, "Back to Reality" Based in the Metropolis Zone's Citadel Robotnik, the doctor ruled with an iron fist, forcing citizens into hard manual labor and stationing brutal Troopers across the planet. Those who resisted would be turned into Badniks and lose all free will. Six months later though, Sonic's group returned thanks to the Omni-Viewer, who had used a loophole in Robotnik's orders to bring Sonic to this point in time where he could set things right. Forming the Freedom Fighters, Sonic and his group became a driving force in the rebellion against Robotnik's dictatorship. Despite many losses and losing a member, the team stuck together and waited for their final victory. The battle against Robotnik saw many fronts and took part in many Zones, with the residents rarely losing hope that Sonic would free them in the end. New threats to Mobius, created by Robotnik, would arise amidst the ongoing battles, such as the Death Egg II,''Sonic the Summer Special'' (1994), "Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds", and ''Sonic the Comic'' #33, "Enter Knuckles, Part 1" Commander Brutus,''Sonic the Comic'' #63, "Project Brutus, Part 1" and the Brotherhood of Metallix. The latter villains managed to create the Main Viewer that allowed them to prevent the creation of Robotnik, thereby allowing them to conquer Mobius without fearing Robotnik's lethal interference. Renaming the world "Planet Metallix", Mobius became a murderous place to live with the only surviving living creatures forced underground to evade their robot rulers.''Sonic the Comic'' #68, "The Return of Chaotix, Part 2"''Sonic the Comic'' #70, "The Return of Chaotix, Part 4" With the help of the Chaotix and the Omni-Viewer, Sonic managed to restore the timeline to normal, if only by causing the accident that created Dr. Robotnik.''Sonic the Comic'' #71, "The Return of Chaotix, Part 5" The Final Victory and Robotnik Reigns Supreme A while later, Sonic got stuck in the Special Zone and the remaining Freedom Fighters struggled against the increasing odds against them.''Sonic the Comic'' #86, "Heroes & Villains, Part 3" Even with Shortfuse the Cybernik temporarily joining them, the team was pushed to the limit. Months later, a routine trip to sabotage Citadel Robotnik led to the heroes railing the people of Metropolis City against Robotnik, although one that nearly killed them. Fortunately, the machinations of Sonic brought the Black Asteroid to Mobius as it unleashed an electromagnetic pulse, which wiped out every computer system on the planet. This allowed the united forces to overthrow Robotnik, but the villain soon after went into hiding.''Sonic the Comic'' #100, "The Final Victory" As the seat of power was left vacant by Robotnik, it was decided upon Sonic's suggestion that that there would elected a Zone Leader for each Zone rather than having a single world leader.''Sonic the Comic'' #101, "Vote For Me" However, before long, Robotnik resurfaced on Flickies' Island to regain his rule of the planet, using the native Flickies as organic batteries for his Badniks.''Sonic the Comic'' #105, "Flickies' Island, Part 2" Despite his many attacks on his former home, Robotnik was never able to gain control thanks to Sonic and his friends. Robotnik's subsequent experiments on a Mobius Ring however, brought Mobius into contact with the Drakon Empire,''Sonic the Comic'' #106, "Flickies' Island, Part 3" and Robotnik struck a deal with Emperor Ko-Dorr of the Drakons: the Emperor would help Robotnik re-conquer Mobius and Robotnik would bring him the Chaos Emeralds.''Sonic the Comic'' #116, "Best of Enemies, Part 1" The first contact between Mobius and Earth was made when Amy and Tekno accidentally got teleported into space and subsequently arrived on Earth by spaceship where they were mistaken for aliens.''Sonic the Comic'' #114, "Earthbound Part One"''Sonic the Comic'' #115, "Earthbound Part 2" Formulating a clever plan involving Grimer, Robotnik used the Drakons to seize the Chaos Emeralds for himself, before getting rid of the Drakons, and became a God with the Emeralds' power.''Sonic the Comic'' #117, "Best of Enemies, Part 2"''Sonic the Comic'' #125, "Order & Chaos, Part 3"''Sonic the Comic'' #127, "Robotnik Reigns Supreme, Part 1" With his newfound power, Robotnik altered history so that Sonic was never born. The result was a rather horrific, dystopian world: Porker Lewis was a servant of Robotnik, Amy Rose and Johnny Lightfoot were frightened civilians, Tails was dead, and the Emerald Hill Zone was a metal wasteland where Robotnik relentlessly tormented the residents.''Sonic the Comic'' #129, "Robotnik Reigns Supreme, Part 2" Though Robotnik tried to torment Sonic with this sight, the hedgehog manipulated Robotnik's ego into returning Knuckles as his ally. Combined, the heroes drained Robotnik of his power and restored Mobius to normal, while Robotnik shrank down to nothing.''Sonic the Comic'' #129, "Robotnik Reigns Supreme, Part 3"''Sonic the Comic'' #130, "Showdown, Part 1"''Sonic the Comic'' #130, "Showdown, Part 2"''Sonic the Comic'' #130, "Showdown, Part 3" Apocalypse As a result of Amy and Tekno's trips through the Ring of Eternity,''Sonic the Comic'' #140, "Out of Time Part 1"''Sonic the Comic'' #141, "Out of Time Part 2" rogue British military forces from Earth, led by Colonel Granite, invaded Mobius before being hurled out, seemingly by nature itself.''Sonic the Comic'' #146, "Earth Attacks Part 1"''Sonic the Comic'' #147, "Earth Attacks Part 2" Ending up on the sub-atomic world of Shanazar with Sonic in pursuit of him, Robotnik managed to enlarge Shanazar to occupy the same space as Mobius, planning he could take over the planet in the ensuring chaos. However, Robotnik's plan backfired when Mobius and Shanazar fused without ill effects. Instead, new Zones were added to the planet and portals to various worlds and dimensions on Mobius, including various points in time in Earth's history, were created.''Sonic the Comic'' #164, "Worlds Collide Part 1"''Sonic the Comic'' #165, "Worlds Collide Part 2" While Sonic, Amy and Tekno explored these new regions, Robotnik went insane and planned to destroy Mobius. With the help of alien lifeforms, the Plax, Robotnik constructed a device that forced the planet into environmental collapse. However, a last-ditch attempt by the Freedom Fighters, including a visit to Earth, allowed them to save the day.''Sonic the Comic'' #174, "The Terra Connection"''Sonic the Comic'' #173, "Game Over Part One"''Sonic the Comic'' #174, "Game Over Part Two" Grimer later released Chaos that succeeded in killing Johnny Lightfoot and sinking the Floating Island. As Chaos managed to become Perfect Chaos and began reshaping Mobius, Super Sonic neutralized Chaos for good while Sonic reabsorbed his rogue half, returning Mobius' peace once more.''Sonic the Comic'' #183, "Perfect Chaos!"''Sonic the Comic'' #184, "Point of No Return!" Main locations Islands *Floating Island *Elson's Island *Flickies' Island *Skull Rock *South Island Zones *Aquatic Ruin Zone *Beanson Coast Zone *Blueberry Hill Zone *Carnival Night Zone *Casino Night Zone *Candlewick Green Zone *Chemical Plant Zone *Cotton Factory Zone *Echo City Zone *Eldorado Zone *Emerald Hill Zone *Frozen Zone *Gravel Pit Zone *Green Hill Zone *Greenfield Zone *Grim Dead Zone *Grim Zone *Gum Tree Zone *Happy Valley Zone *Haunted Zone *Hidden Zone *Hidden Palace *Hill Top Zone *Ice Cap Zone *Jade Hill Zone *Jungle Zone *Labyrinth Zone *Launch Base Zone *Lava Loch Zone *Lava Reef Zone *Marble Zone *Metropolis Zone *Misery Zone *Mushroom Hill Zone *Mystic Cave Zone *Odour Zone *Oil Ocean Zone *Old Hill Zone *Perfection *Pleasant Zone *Plowright Zone *Polarzone *River City Zone *Rocky Desert Zone *Rocky Valley Zone *Sandopolis Zone *Scorchio Zone *Scrap Brain Zone *Sky Sanctuary Zone (destroyed) *Smallzone *Snowcap Mountain Zone *Spring Hill Zone *Star Light Zone *Steptoe Zone *Stone Tower Zone *Sun Valley Zone *Sunshine Valley Zone *Swampland Zone *Timber Village Zone *Tower Hill Zone *Trituna *Tropical Jungle Zone *Underzone *Wood Village Zone *Woodzone Cities and towns *Backwater *Forest Hills *Megopolis City *Skegpool Other *Badnik Research and Development Facility *Citadel Robotnik *Emerald River *Emerald Valley Bridge *Highview Corrective Centre *Kohenyu Graveyard *Mobian Channel *Mobian Prairie *Mount Mobius *Mountain of Destiny *Never Lake *North Cave *Robotnik's Retreat *Scourge Bay *Sky High Peak *Spike's Place *Verdant Hill Trivia *An later story showed that, due to their highly similar ecosystems, Earth and Mobius are twin planets. *The name Mobius may be a reference to a shape known as the Möbius strip, a shape with no clear start or end that appears to have multiple sides, when in fact there is only one. *Mobius' uses the same calendar as the one on earth in real-life and ran parallel to it. That means for example that the events printed in the comics which were released in 1996 took place in 1996 as well. See also *Mobius (disambiguation) References }} Category:Sonic the Hedgehog planets Category:Fantasy worlds